starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Asajj Ventress
Asajj Ventress was a female Human Dark Jedi and assassin who was a prominent member of the Nightsisters as well as the Dark Acolytes. Originally born on Dathomir in 4 ABY, Ventress along with her parents, and other Dathomirians went on an expedition to colonize the planet Rattatak, where she lived for several years. After her parents death at the hands of Warlord Osika Kirske, Ventress was trained as a Jedi Padawan, under the tutelage of Jedi Knight Ky Narec. However, after Narec was slain, Ventress gave into her anger and began walking the path of the dark side; taking up the lightsaber of her dead master, she trained herself in the Niman/Jar'Kai style of lightsaber combat, before slaying all the warlords on Rattatak and installing herself as its ruler. Eventually, Ventress's actions came to the attention of Count Dooku, and after a test of her abilities, she became a commander in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She had yearned to learn the ways of the Dark Side and believed if she had proved herself worthy, she would become Dooku's apprentice. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, she became one of the most feared beings in the galaxy, notorious for her defeat of several Jedi. As the war continued, Ventress became the bitter enemy of Master Owen Kenobi. Biography Early Life Asajj Ventress was born on the planet Dathomir to an Zabrak father and a Human mother in 4 ABY. Both of her parents were Force Sensitive, and hailed from the barbaric Outer Rim world Dathomir. Her father, Bao Ventress, was born into the Nightbrothers, while her mother ? Ventress was born into the Nightsisters of Dathomir. As a child, she met the Nightbrother Khameir Sarin, whom she would later become the lover of. During her childhood, Ventress' parents assembled a large army in the southern hemisphere of Dathomir, intent on challenging the warlord Osika Kirske. However, they were killed by Kirske before they could become too great a threat, leaving Ventress an orphan on the harsh, unforgiving world. She would have most likely died were it not for the arrival of a Nightsister by the name of Mother Talzin. Talzin knew of the young girl's parents as well as Ventress's own connection to The Force and decided to train Ventress as her pupil. The Master and Padawan duo became heroes to the people, ending wars and uniting rival armies. But tales and rumors of Ventress's new powers—her ability to move things with her mind and influence the minds of others—concerned the other warlords, and under Osika Kirske's leadership, they banded together to kill Ventress and her mentor. Tragically, the warlords would indeed manage to kill Narec, but the pain of his loss combined with Ventress's own undisciplined skills sent her spiraling down the path toward the dark side of the Force. When Narec died, she ]]ed her hairless head and left her innocence behind. Her skull was striped with twelve marks, one for each of the twelve warlords she had killed after swearing their deaths. Ventress, now in control of the land once held by the warlords who had murdered her Master, had a castle built on Rattatak, from where she controlled her new kingdom. Ventress kept Narec's lightsaber as a memento of the good times with her mentor, and developed a hatred of the Jedi, who she believed had abandoned Narec. A couple years later, Asajj Ventress found her friend from childhood, Darth Maul, who had been abandoned by his master on the isolated Outer Rim world Rattatak. The two became close, as they were forced to survive together, while being hunted by hordes of Assassin droids and Warlords. Initiation on Rattatak After Echuu Shen-Jon killed Sev'rance Tann on Krant, Count Jard Dooku went in search of a new acolyte to serve as a commander in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He traveled to Rattatak, where he was met by a waiting humanoid co-conspirator. As he sat beside the Count in a nearby observation chamber, this robed individual was silently and swiftly dispatched by a dark, cloaked figure who then took his seat. Dooku noted the presence of the killer, but initially voiced doubt about her combat abilities, until Ventress threw herself into a gladiatorial pit fight in the Cauldron and easily annihilated such foes as Blorga, Granda Dolma, Nilo, L8-L9, Flalios, Jasper McKnives, Krutch, Anchor Blue, Swyy'm-Ee, and finally Giant Flog. Dooku applauded Ventress's talents, but she then went too far by declaring that Dooku was just a foolish old man who knew nothing of the dark side. Dooku decided to "enlighten" her. After rendering her unconscious with a blast of Force lightning and later defeating her in a duel, Dooku presented her with a gift, the twin red blades of his former Padawan, Komari Vosa. The twin blades could be wielded separately or joined together to form a saberstaff, one more difficult to handle than the traditional design, given the curved nature of the handles. Muunilinst and Yavin 4 Shortly after, Ventress traveled to Muunilinst, which was currently under siege, to carry out her first command, kill Anakin Skywalker. Flying her Fanblade starfighter, Ventress attacked Skywalker over Muunilinst and then lured him to the jungle moon of Yavin 4. There, she destroyed his starfighter and the clone squad sent by Obi-Wan Kenobi to assist him, then battled the young Jedi through the moon's jungles and one of the ancient Massassi Temples. The duel ended when Anakin gave in to his rage, hurt Ventress's left hand to grab one of her lightsabers after being disarmed, and knocked her from the pinnacle of the temple. Skywalker escaped in Ventress' fighter, leaving Ventress wounded but alive on the planet. At some point, Ventress became worshiped as a goddess on the planet Mauk. Ohma-D'un Leter, Ventress released swamp gas on the Gungan colony on Ohma-D'un, decimating the settlement. She then waited with the bounty hunter Durge for Jedi to arrive. First off, Durge attacked the strike team, sent the new variations of B2 super battle droids, and released the swamp gas again for the kill. While the Jedi were being occupied by Durge and the droids, Ventress made herself appear for the first time as she decapitated Jedi Master Glaive from behind. Then, she discarded her cloak on Glaive's corpse and before she dueled Obi-Wan Kenobi, she stated these words with a hint of her past. Ventress lunged at Kenobi and, while admiring his speed for dodging his attack, tried to cripple him in a Force Grip. Durge got a lock on Kenobi and was about to shoot his head off when the late Glaive's Padawan, Zule Xiss, attacked him, causing him only to hit Kenobi in the left shoulder and to have Ventress release her grip. As Ventress told Durge to go after Skywalker and ARC trooper Alpha-17 before they could sabotage the Separatist efforts of a Naboo invasion, she used the dark side to bring the dead Gungans to rise up as an army to back her up in taking on Kenobi and Xiss. The reanimated Gungans were destroyed, but the Jedi's strength were being depleted by the swamp gas. Ventress sliced off Xiss' left arm, though the Padawan had managed to hold on. She nearly killed Kenobi, only to be outnumbered by the enemy when the unaffected Skywalker and Alpha-17, who destroyed the Separatist fueling station, arrived. Seeing that Skywalker wasn't cowardly as she thought, Ventress vowed to her assigned target she would remember that at their next encounter. She jumped for a ride with Durge, who was using his jetpack to pick her up for the Separatist retreat, though now the Jedi would undoubtedly remember the new face of war. Also, while Durge said that Dooku would consider the mission a failure, Ventress did not for she knew Kenobi's face and heart. Ruul Ventress trained at Dooku's fortress. Three months after the Battle of Geonosis, she was sent to Ruul, where Mace Windu, Senior Member of the Jedi High Council, was to meet with the Jedi dissidents led by Sora Bulq. Bulq had been converted to the dark side by Dooku after being captured on Bakura following the Battle of Geonosis, and was part of Dooku's plan. Ventress was sent in as an assassin, whom the dissidents were led to believe had been hired by Windu. Windu eventually uncovered the truth, but not before Ventress killed Bulq's former Padawan Mira (to the Weequay's remorse). While Windu confronted Bulq, Ventress later ambushed Rhad Tarn, in whom she saw promise and persuaded him to no longer be a "weak pawn of the Republic." Together, they dueled K'Kruhk and Sian Jeisel, who were too late to save Rhad from Ventress' lies. As Jeisel killed Rhad in self-defense, Ventress wounded K'Kruhk and was about to kill him when Jeisel (whose loyalty Ventress respected) blocked her attack. Then Windu, who had rendered Bulq unconscious in a lightsaber duel, arrived on the scene. Though Ventress briefly dueled Mace Windu, she realized she was no match for the Korun Master's skill in Vaapad, even using her deadly saberstaff and fled Ruul with Bulq in a solar sailer. Queyta Kenobi and Ventress met again a standard month after the Mission to Ruul, on Queyta, where Ventress and Durge fought Kenobi, Nico Diath, Fay, Jon Antilles, and Knol Ven'nari for the antidote to the swamp gas chemical weapon. The Jedi strike team was depleted in moments: Ven'nari sacrificing herself to shield the others from the explosion made by Durge firing on the Skakoan engineers' pressure suits, Diath being knocked into the lava by falling rubble, and Antilles joined Diath seconds later while holding Durge off, long enough for Kenobi and Fay to apprehend Ventress. As Ventress ran from the two remaining Jedi, Fay used the Force to send scrap flying at Ventress, with one piece stabbing her between the neck and left shoulder. As Fay reached out to Ventress's mind, stealing her memories and identity, the Dathomirian swore she would crush the Jedi woman's heart before she briefly fell into unconsciousness. Kenobi quickly took the antidote from Ventress's hands, only to have Durge separate him and Fay in a lava eruption. Ventress woke up and found Fay laying beaten to the ground nearby, calling out to Kenobi. Fay, a Jedi Master who possibly had made the gravest mistake in her life of not carrying a lightsaber with her, realized too late as Ventress seized her chance and stabbed the Jedi in the back with her two weapons. As Fay lay dying, Ventress saw Kenobi hanging on a cliff face and offered him to join the Separatists, but refused. She promised to kill him at their next meeting, even as Dooku had forbidden her from doing so, and left him to die. Kenobi, after Fay sacrificed the last of her strength to him, eventually escaped with the antidote. Duel with Jeht Some time after that, Ventress battled the Jedi Master Darrus Jeht in a jungle locale. Jeht was already verging on the dark side, and after she stabbed him in the chest with her lightsabers, he attacked her with Force lightning before being rescued by clone troopers. She contacted Dooku after the fight, who told her she had done well in her "exercise" and that he would reward her. Betrayal and Return to Dathomir Despite appearances to the contrary, Ventress did not die, instead placing herself in a trance, and using her Nightsister healing techniques to heal the wounds she suffered. She was loaded aboard the med runner Bright Flight, and, while on board, emerged from her trance and ordered the pilots to take her to Dathomir, killing the pilots when they refused, and took the ship to Dathomir. At first she was not recognized by the Nightsisters until Mother Talzin took her in for treatment. There she was treated with Dark magic and had flashbacks of her past with Ky Narec up to his death, her first meeting with and betrayal by Count Dooku as well as her time with Darth Maul on Rattatak. Ironically for her, Darth Maul, who had since been thought dead years earlier, was in hiding on Dathomir and oversaw her treatment. Ventress vowed vengeance on Dooku, and Maul promised to help her as he saw Dooku as nothing more than a dark side pretender. While she continued to recover from her injuries, Maul looked out for her and helped nurse her back to health. All the while the two would not only join forces, but become lovers as well. Kidnapping of Kenobi Personality and traits As a child, Asajj Ventress was likely a very caring, compassionate individual, but the slaughter of her parents left her grief-stricken and angry. While her apprenticeship under Ky Narec allowed her to at least partially recover, his death caused her to spiral into darkness. Again consumed by grief, Ventress gave into her rage and lust for vengeance. She abandoned Jedi philosophy and pursued power and retribution, becoming a vicious warlord. Taking over her homeworld in a flurry of bloodshed and left with no further enemies to slake her bloodlust, Ventress focused her hatred outward. She came to blame the Jedi obsessively for, from her point of view, abandoning her master. Recruited by Dooku, Ventress embarked on a vicious killing spree against the Jedi as a Confederate commander during the Yuuzhan Vong War. However, her general obsession over the Jedi eventually developed into a specific obsession over Owen Kenobi. It was unknown why she focused on Kenobi to the point of monomania, but his frequent escapes from death at her hands likely had something to do with it. Ventress took a great deal of pride in her own abilities and accomplishments, often viciously punishing whomsoever understated or criticized them. She placed particular faith in her formidable lightsaber skills, and when these were described to her as those of an amateur, Ventress' chagrin was immense. Relationships Romances Maul Owen Kenobi Savage Powers and Abilities Appearances }} Old Story Asajj Ventress hailed from the barbaric Outer Rim world of Rattatak, the daughter of local warlords. As a child, Ventress' parents assembled a large army in the southern hemisphere of Rattatak, intent on challenging fellow warlord Osika Kirske. However, they were killed by Kirske before they could become too great a threat, leaving Ventress an orphan on the harsh, unforgiving world. She would have most likely died were it not for the arrival of a Jedi Knight by the name of Ky Narec. Stranded on Rattatak after his starship crashed, Narec sensed Ventress's connection to the Force and, although Narec was cut off from the rest of the Jedi Order, he decided to train Ventress as his Padawan. During Kenobi's mission to return Ventress to the light on Boz Pity, she received a life-threatening wound from Skywalker, faked her death and disappeared wishing to be free of the Jedi, the war, and Dooku. However, Darth Maul had been watching her, hoping to work with her and become his apprentice. While she recovered from her injuries, he looked out for her and helped nurse her back to health and all the while the two would not only join forces, but become lovers as well. Notes and references Category:Females Category:Dark Jedi Category:Humans Category:Nightsisters Category:Force-sensitives Category:Inhabitants of Dathomir Category:Assassins Category:Torturers and interrogators Category:Bounty hunters Category:Dark Acolytes